


kiri ded

by akishiota



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Watersports, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akishiota/pseuds/akishiota
Summary: but she not reply.bckiri dedbut she notoo





	kiri ded

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a serious fic at the moment and even though it's gonna be short as fuck my brain can't handle it so I wrote this to give myself a break

oh no big disaster

neg, hin and mittens have woked up from sleep

and on te floor

is ded kiri

"kiri nooo" hin cry hoping kiri was jk and would reply

but she not reply.

bc

kiri ded 

but she not

oo


End file.
